If That's What It Takes
by devi no kaze
Summary: If you asked Charles Xavier, what power he wanted even though he had to lose his own... "I want to be able to revive the dead." "Who will you revive?" "Erik's family."


**If That's What It Takes**

Summary :

If you asked Charles Xavier, what power he wanted even though he had to lose his own...

"I want to be able to revive the dead."

"Who will you revive?"

"Erik's family."

-Xavier's Mansion, kitchen, 10.00 pm-

"Charles, whose is this?" Charles turned his head and saw Raven standing in the kitchen, holding something in her hand. Charles wheeled to her and took a small rectangular thing from her hand. His heart sting when he saw what it was.

"It's Erik's. It's a photograph of Erik's family." Charles said softly. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, both for Erik and himself. Charles knew how precious Magda and Nina to Erik. Losing them made his world crumbled enough to be brainwashed to join Apocalypse.

"I was kinda shocked when I knew he had a family. With human. I mean, after his speech at the White House years ago, I thought he would gather more army. Well, he did and didn't succeed but I didn't think he would give up the cause." Raven said, sitting on the chair beside the Professor. Charles let out a small painful smile.

"Love can change people, Raven." He said, eyes still on the photo. He could hear Raven let out a sigh.

"I know that. I saw that."

"Saw that?"

"Yeah, with you." Charles looked up, staring at his little sister in wonder. Raven had a smile on her face.

"You still love him. Even after these years." Charles didn't need to ask or read her mind to know who "Him" was. Even after these years, Charles still loved him. That was true. Very true. Charles wouldn't deny that. It was obvious for everyone who had known him very long. Hank, Raven, Alex.

"I think he still loves you too."

"How do you know that, Raven?"

"Well, for starts. His wife looked like you. Brunette, blue eyes, red lips, fair skin." Raven began. Charles's blue eyes stared at the photo of Magda. It was true, but-

"He betrayed Apocalypse for you. He put a giant X to prevent the blue baddie to get you." Charles smiled and shook his head.

"It was because his good side finally showed."

"He was crying on the plane beside you, holding your hand." Raven finished. Charles fell silent. Was that really? He was unconscious on the way back to his precious school. He wanted to know whether it was the truth but he couldn't read Raven's mind. She would be angry at him. However, even though it was true, it didn't mean Erik still loved him. Maybe it was guilt. Charles didn't want to get his hope up.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just..." Charles took a deep breath, " If only I could bring back the dead, I would..."

"What? Who would you bring back from death? Darwin, Alex, Sean, Angel?"

"Yes, them. And also... Erik's family."

"Why?" Raven asked. Charles looked up and smiled when he saw a confused look on her face.

"Because they made Erik happy. That's why."

"And ruin your chance with him? Honestly Charles, this is your chance. Erik is here, in this mansion, with us. You love him and he loves you, why can't you two just be together again like twenty years ago? You both will be happy, me and Hank will be happy, even the students will be happy. Erik and you were like parents figure to us back then and you can do the same now." Raven said in disbelief. Charles sighed softly. Despite her age, it seemed her way of thinking was still like her appearance. Youthful.

"Raven, I will not ask something from Erik, especially something I know the answer already. No matter what I say, no matter how many times I beg, Erik will not stay. He will leave. That is the difference between me and Madga." Charles said, voice breaking. He turned his head to the window as he felt his eyes began to water.

"Madga changed Erik the way I couldn't, even until now. She made him stay. She managed to change his view about her, a human, strongly. Very strong that he even fell in love and married her. Together they built a beautiful family. Something I couldn't do no matter how much I love him."

"Charles..."

"Even when I was lying on the beach years ago, or when we were at the White House, I couldn't make him stay. What will be different now? I am not Madga, Raven. I don't have a special place in his heart like his wife had. I didn't, I don't and I will never have that luxury. I love him very much. And I will always love him, even though it means I have to watch him leave if that is what he wants. I cannot force him to do anything. I just want him to be happy, even though his happiness is not with me. Even though his happiness doesn't even include me. It will be alright. All I want is to see him smile again, laugh again."

Charles turned his attention to the picture in his hand. His hold on the picture tightened. His eyes stared at the woman with a slight jealousy in them. How he would do anything to be in this woman's place. But he was not her, never would be her.

"Since we got here, I only see that beautiful smile when he looks at this picture or when he is remembering his family. Those smiles full of love are not for me, Raven. How I wish that one of those smiles was for me, that I had a place in his heart, that he would love me back like how he loved Madga. But those are just wishes. I have accepted long ago that maybe we don't belong together. I have let him go." Tears were now running down his cheeks. He blinked when a hand wiped them. Raven was now kneeling before him, looked at him with a sad look.

"Even if I had to lose my power in exchange of Erik's family, I would gladly do it. Just to see him happy." Charles said softly. Raven wrapped her arms around him and Charles let himself cry silently on her shoulder.

Unknown to them, a tall figure were watching them silently in the shadow.

-End-


End file.
